This invention relates to a device, for use with a conventional automatic garage door opener system (GDOS), which will cause the door to close automatically after a specified time delay.
A conventional GDOS requires a signal to be sent to the motor which raises or lowers the door. The signal is sent either by an electromagnetic transmitter to a receiver in the GDOS which in turn controls the motor, or by an electric push-button, or manual switch, wired to the motor controller.
Because of required safety features, e.g., a reversing system so that the garage door will not continue downward when an object, e.g., a child running into the garage, is detected in the path of the descending door; modifications to existing and redesign of future GDOS is required. Consequently, any proposed modification to existing designs must meet this condition.
Users of the GDOS sometimes forget to send the required signal to close the door after it has been opened. Sometimes, transmitters, e.g., those of neighbors' or stray aircraft, operating within the bandwidth of the receiver of the GDOS will cause the door to be opened. If the owner is not at home, or is not aware that this has occurred, the garage is left opened, sometimes for hours. This could cause loss due to theft, weather damage, or injuries to neighborhood children playing in the garage without authorization from the owner.
This invention relates to a device attachable to a conventional GDOS for automatically closing the door and which would not interfere with the required reversing safety feature. The device includes a time delay which would provide the driver adequate time to exit the vehicle and to override, if desired this device, and does not affect any other normal operation, e.g. the use of the transmitter, or the push-button, to control the garage door.